Progress in reducing neurological disabilities depends increasingly on bi-directional translation of animal and human studies on neuroplasticity and neural repair. Neuroplasticity refers to the ability of the nervous system to adapt anatomically or physiologically to perturbations of the external or internal environment, e.g., after stroke or spinal cord injury. Neural repair refers to regeneration of interrupted axons and replacement of lost neurons (or incorporation of prosthetic neural circuits). Both types of process can be examined at the level of genes, neurons, neuronal assemblies that represent thought and action, and distributed neural systems that encode movements, behaviors and cognition. The PENN and UCLA faculties in the proposed Center for Experimental Neurorehabilitation Training (CENT) have internationally recognized and complementary strengths in neuroscience, rehabilitation, and functional imaging. They will collaborate to further the research goals of neurorehabilitation by organizing national symposia, campus workshops, visiting fellowships, and web-based didactic resources. The PI and co-PI have a long track record of successful collaboration in promoting fundamental research, research training and educational programs to advance progress in neurorehabilitation worldwide. Under their leadership, CENT will train basic and clinical researchers in the use of cutting-edge physiological, anatomical, and imaging techniques, including recent innovations in microimaging of living cells in the intact nervous system, encouraging their application to studies of neuroplasticity and repair, and their translation into clinical trials. The faculty will support ongoing efforts of visiting fellows and colleagues at their home institutions to improve their ability to obtain research funds. The PIs' didactic programs will range from overviews to in-depth instruction in models of neuroplasticity and repair, integrated from cells to systems, depending on the needs of the specific audience. Pilot studies will be funded to expand the application of this work through collaboration with other centers. National access to the PIs' expertise and resources will be assured by information disseminated by the Executive Committee, which will also determine the most appropriate site for training. This will greatly enhance the scientific bases and progress of clinical neurorehabilitation. [unreadable] [unreadable]